


Through the Darkness

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Goodbye Sex, If the Iron Horde successfully invaded Azeroth, M/M, Sex In A Cave, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: At  the last moment of his life，will Garrosh regret what he did?
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 35
Collections: The best Garruin works to me





	Through the Darkness

今天的夜晚特别宁静，仿佛这片土地的所有生灵同时屛住了呼吸，整个世界陷入一片沉寂，唯有亮红的炭火噼啪作响。

火盆上的熊熊烈焰犹如身穿彩绘长袍的战咏者，迎风舞跃，翻腾扭动，身上的长衣时而由红转橙，时而变成耀目的澄黄，黯淡的火舌彷如半透明的纤长手臂，它们伸向漆黑如墨的夜空，如同虔诚的信徒向神灵发出无声的祷告。

兀自陷入沉思的加尔鲁什回过神来，发现自己此刻正身处要塞内的战歌酋长王座之上，一阵舒适的暖意自光裸的手臂传来，视线下移，只见火焰正在扶手顶端跳动、闪烁、相互融合又再度分散，加尔鲁什默默凝视着它们，仿佛在观看一段奇异的幻象。

如果这团火焰有感情，有灵魂，今夜它们又在为谁祈祷呢？

“加尔鲁什督军？”一个小心翼翼的声音打破了寂静，也将加尔鲁什从紊乱的思绪中拉回现实。三天前，他被擢升为战歌督军，在地狱咆哮酋长暂时离开的期间要塞内的士兵皆听命于他。

“干什么？”他忍不住闷哼一声，稍微调整坐姿，他刚才似乎做了一个很长很长的梦，如今骤然惊醒。唤醒他的是一名身形高大的年轻士兵。

“报告督军，战歌斥候传来消息，北郡修道院入侵计划大功告成！”那名年轻兽人昂首挺胸，满怀骄傲地高声宣布战果，橘红色的火光在他身披的精钢锁甲上不断跃动，“地狱咆哮酋长亲自率领战歌的勇士攻破了修道院大门，虽然我方损失了部分军队，但依旧势不可挡！暴风城附近的防御力量已被尽数瓦解！”

不愧是父亲，加尔鲁什在心中暗自感慨。

时过多日，他又回到了艾泽拉斯，随他而来的是一支声势浩大，无人能挡的强大军队，他们扫荡了联盟与部落一个又一个坚不可摧的根据点，让曾经令他蒙羞的敌人陷入了绝望与恐惧当中。当加尔鲁什立于高处，看着那片被战火熏得焦黑的田地、倾颓的屋舍墙壁以及一堆堆血肉模糊的尸体，他便明白，钢铁部落的荣耀与胜利之路已近在咫尺。

这可是他毕生追求的梦想啊，然而不知为何，他竟感觉不到任何喜悦。

格罗玛什.地狱咆哮，他那来自另一个世界的父亲，似乎也察觉到他的异样，然而那位对他无比信任的战歌酋长只是皱了皱眉，若无其事地命令他留在这里，代替自己处理要塞事务，负责守住建于艾尔文森林南部的战歌要塞。

“那么，地狱咆哮酋长下一个目标就是暴风城。”听完士兵报告的加尔鲁什回答了一句。此话用的并非疑问语气。

“正是！”年轻士兵用洪亮有力的声音回道，“那人类国王的各个盟友势力均被钢铁部落尽数消灭，明早，地狱咆哮酋长便会亲自率领战歌军队直接奔赴暴风城，敌人必定无路可逃！”

加尔鲁什却突然沉默了下来。

半晌，他才开口道：“天亮以前，那群联盟渣滓也绝不会坐以待毙，他们之中一定有人盯上了这座要塞，今夜多增加一倍的看守卫兵，让驯狼者放出他们的恐狼，都给我做好准备！饥饿者的状态如何？”

“精神奕奕，力大无穷，其威力必定令敌人胆寒！”

“很好，把它领到前面的大门去，若发现不自量力的挑战者送上门来，令饥饿者将他们统统踩碎！”

“遵命！”战歌士兵立正身体，捶胸行礼，便迅速告退。

待对方的脚步声渐远，要塞再次归于寂静。加尔鲁什抬头凝望夜空，本应满缀其间的繁星拒绝现身，独留一轮孤高的明月，任它将自身的孤寂与哀伤倾泻在这片渐凉的土地上，却得不到半点虚弱的回应或慰藉。

这说不定是我最后一个夜晚，加尔鲁什忍不住自嘲地想。

然而很久很久以前，在他成为第二任大酋长之前，与部落的将领在诺森德并肩作战之时，即便身边有无数同伴牺牲，他满脑子也只有击败面前敌人的各种策略，从未认真思考过自己的死亡。

而当萨尔将大酋长之位拱手让给他以后，随着他做出更多大胆的决定，摧毁更坚固的堡垒，碾碎更强大的联盟，部落内部的反对者亦随之增多，对自身死亡的假设也逐渐成为一种习惯。然而如今，加尔鲁什不再以这个习惯为耻。毕竟在这世上，真正关心他的人已不复存在。

战歌氏族的现任督军再次陷入胡思乱想之中，不知觉间，午夜悄然而至。扶手顶端之上，舔舐空气的火舌渐弱，彻骨寒意趁虚而入，可他仿佛浑然不觉，甚至放松上身，以最舒适的姿势靠在椅背，任由自己大半个身躯没入一片黑暗。

*

他攀爬了好几道缓坡，越过一座山丘，经过一带河谷，进入一片郁郁葱葱的树林，找到一处狭小空地，他在一块异常突出的岩石前停步，底下则是一个隐秘的洞穴。

洞口并不算深，加尔鲁什低头往下爬了十几步，沿着曲折的通道，踩过路面的碎石，前方本应暗淡无光，然而未等抵达下方开阔的平地，他便看见一道昏暗的橙黄色火光在面前拐弯处的石墙上若隐若现。

当他往前挪动十几步时，首先映入眼帘的是一泓乌黑如墨的水池，水自岩石间隙倾泻而下，形成了一个小型瀑布，注入宽阔的池里。哗哗水声充盈耳际，清晰可闻，当中还夹杂着火焰微弱的噼啪声。水池旁的岩石地板被摇曳舞动的火光照亮，唯独仅有一道颀长的黑影迤洒其上。

加尔鲁什继续大摇大摆地缓步前行。在他的正前方，一个披着深灰色斗篷的身影立于石墙一角，似乎在这里等待着什么人。不远处，有一支火炬插在石缝之中，橘红火焰剧烈晃动。

“看来，乌瑞恩已经走投无路，他竟派一个手无缚鸡之力的小崽子来跟我讨价还价。”他将双手背到身后，故作悠然自得。

他们上一次见面的时候，加尔鲁什还是白虎寺里的一名阶下囚，那小人类的身高勉强只到自己的小腹，那时安度因还冒着被杀死的危险救了自己一命，如今却恍如隔世。

看着面前比记忆中长高不少的人类，加尔鲁什突然感到好奇，现在的安度因，是否会为当时的冲动感到后悔？

“我的父亲和联盟并不知情。”安度因转身，放下兜帽，露出里头一抹耀眼的金黄。加尔鲁什皱眉将对方打量了一番，这小崽子开始效仿他父亲，蓄起长发来了？

“你瞒着他们，单独跑来见我？”加尔鲁什瞥了一眼人类身后不断燃烧的火炬，隐隐觉得那束火焰在对方金发的映衬下反而更为暗淡。

“没错。”那小人类的视线一直未曾从他身上移开。

加尔鲁什忍不住笑了一声，这小崽子不要命的毛病倒是半点没改，不过这正是对方最令他感兴趣的地方。“你就不怕我在周围设了埋伏，等你走出这个洞穴，他们就来攻击你？”

“你们不会这么做。”安度因回答。

“为什么？我们现在可是不共戴天的仇敌。”

“钢铁部落的成员只会正面迎敌，不屑于暗中偷袭，如果你的人正在附近，我早就没命。”

此话不假。“你孤身一人来到这，是为了替你爸求情？让我的族人饶他一命，安然无恙地度过晚年？”兽人金色的眼眸中闪过嘲弄。

“我的父亲不会向你们屈服，他会坚持战斗到生命最后一刻。联盟亦是如此，我们一定会阻止你们。”游移不定的光线映在男孩苍白的脸庞，加尔鲁什从对方的脸上读不出任何感情，他的心头燃起一阵莫名的烦躁。

“那你究竟想干什么？！”他忍不住冲对方怒吼。

“我请求你们，放过那些手无寸铁的平民。”安度因垂下眼睛，“这场战争与他们无关，饶了他们，他们的死亡无法证明你们的荣耀。”

“当我们的勇士穿过田地的时候，那群‘手无寸铁’的家伙举起鱼叉和铁铲，试图躲在暗处袭击他们。”加尔鲁什冷哼一声，“这群平民连命都不要，我们只是顺便成全他们罢了。”

“你们摧毁了他们的家园。”人类语气平静地指出。

“这就是战争的代价！难不成还指望我们赔礼道歉，跟他们握手言和？”加尔鲁什只觉胸中又有股怒火升腾。

“他们只是一群无辜百姓。”安度因坚持。加尔鲁什从他的语气中听到了一丝哀求意味。

“只要他们敢拿起武器反抗，就绝非无辜之辈！”兽人步步逼近，居高临下地俯视面前的人类，“钢铁部落永远不会停下脚步，他们将在这片土地崛起，而你们所有人终将被我们碾碎，化作土地的尘埃！”

那小人类深吸一口气，随即挺起胸膛，对上兽人的目光，毫不畏惧地回答：“那么，我就算拼尽全力，也绝不让你们伤害我的人民。”

“那么你就等着直面我父亲的血吼吧！”加尔鲁什索性喊道。随即，一阵强烈的不详预感自心头升起。

倘若他真的跟父亲正面交锋...不，这小崽子赢不了的...

“或许吧。”安度因那双澄澈明亮的蓝眼睛充满难以言喻的哀伤。“可尽管如此，我也要保护他们不受伤害。”

“那跟我有什么关系？”这小兔崽子又想做什么蠢事？加尔鲁什心中的疑惑与不安更深，然而当他发问的瞬间，尖酸刻薄的话语冲口而出。

“唉，加尔鲁什...”那小人类哀叹一声，“你怎么可能明白呢？”

加尔鲁什只觉心中怒火陡然上升，“我比任何人都清楚，谁也无法阻止我的族人走向胜利！”

然而，安度因只是无声凝望着他，面带忧伤。

良久，在加尔鲁什爆发脾气之前，那小人类终于摇摇头，轻声呢喃：“我究竟在做什么啊？为什么事到如今，我还会有那些不切实际的幻想，我一定是疯了，他根本不会改变...”

“什么？”加尔鲁什眉头紧皱，一脸狐疑地发问。

“你说的对，”只见对方抬起头，用十分悲哀的眼神望着他，“我不该跟你浪费口舌。从你离开白虎寺的那一天起，我们早就无话可说。”说罢，他便挪动脚步，自加尔鲁什身边经过，面朝来时的方向穿过平地，踏上通往洞穴上方的石阶。

兽人怔怔望着对方即将消失在拐弯处的身影，只一瞬间，直觉告诉他，这是他们今生最后一次见面。

“我要留在你身边，不管你是否希望我留下...”安度因的声音自记忆深处传来，仿佛在他耳边悄声低语。“...因为也许会有一分钟，哪怕只是一分钟，你会想要我的陪伴。”

仅一瞬间，他感觉某种被自己尘封于心底的感情正在被唤醒，那是他从白虎寺逃跑以后，一直想要努力忘却的东西。

可为什么他现在却要转身离开呢？

然而随即，脑海中有一个声音马上回应他的疑惑：蠢货，你知道这是为什么。

加尔鲁什不禁咬紧牙关，双手紧握。水池的瀑布声不绝于耳，宛如清脆乐声，如今却只让他愈加心烦气躁。

与此同时，另一个焦躁不安的声音不断回荡于脑际：如果这一次，你再不抓住机会，一切就完了，你会后悔一辈子的...

下一秒，一股狂念突袭心头，将他的理智一并淹没。

等加尔鲁什回过神来，对方已浑身赤裸，半死不活地躺在自己身下。他们，彻底做了？他一脸迷茫的眨了眨眼睛，不久前的记忆排山倒海袭来。

他记得自己低吼一声，冲了上去，将那小人类按在墙壁上，然后扯下面前的上衣，褪至腰间，发了疯似的蹂躏对方身上每一寸肌肤，而那小崽子只是挣扎了几下，便主动搂住他的脖子，任由他将自己抱回洞穴深处...

加尔鲁什稍微动了动身子，却发现他的性器仍深深埋入对方的体内，浑浊的红白体液随着他的动作自两人紧连的下身溢出，打湿了身下的衣服堆。那小人类皱着眉闷哼了一声，包裹着兽人整根肉茎的温暖甬道无意间收紧了一圈。

不到片刻，他下身那活儿变得几乎跟周围的岩石那般坚硬。

之后，他们就像两头发情的野兽，变换着不同姿势做了一次又一次，安度因上身布满咬痕和指印，乳头红肿，大腿内侧和臀部留下大片淤青，然而他也不甘示弱地啃咬兽人的耳垂和脖子，用指甲用力乱抠对方身上结实的肌肉，毫无爱抚技巧可言，却总能让加尔鲁什再次勃起。两人全身是汗，仿佛刚被人从水中打捞出来，他们的嘴里充满了彼此的精液味道，却毫不犹豫地紧贴对方，唇舌相缠。

瀑布水声与火焰噼啪声回荡在这片寂静的宽阔空间里，周遭的石柱石笋仿佛静默看客，在火光照映下冷眼旁观。

“如果我们能一直留在这里...”当加尔鲁什再次将精液洒入他的体内，安度因含糊不清地说了一句，他的声音很轻，彷如濒死之人的呓语。他的下体有好几次被兽人操到流血，然而他的双腿依然紧紧缠着对方粗壮的腰身。

加尔鲁什抬头，只见一行清泪自对方泪痕未干的脸颊划过。他仿佛听见周遭的石柱也随之发出一声叹息。

“可是...够了...能再见你一面...现在已经...足够了...”那小人类断断续续地继续说着，苍白的双唇溢出虚弱的笑声，他颤抖着向身上的人伸出双手，“你会...永远记住我吗？”

够了，闭嘴，太吵了...他索性俯身，狠狠堵住那小人类喋喋不休的嘴唇，任由对方的泪水将自己淹没。身下人火热的内壁猛然收缩，彻底打断了他的思考。

他可以确信，至少在此刻，这个小崽子完全属于自己，不是联盟渣滓的一员，更不是什么暴风城的小王子。

不知何时，石缝上的火炬业已燃尽，洞内一片漆黑，唯有外界暗淡的光芒自上方的洞口通道隐约传来。事后，加尔鲁什也彻底清醒过来，他背对着安度因捡起地上的长裤和腰带，对方似乎还一动不动地躺在衣服堆里，然而他强迫自己不再回头。

这是最后一次了，下次见面，他们将兵刃相见...

“男孩，快回家吧，回到你父亲身边去。”他轻描淡写地开口，面无表情穿上长裤，系好腰带。

小兔崽子，别做蠢事，不要参与进来，如果碰到我，你或许还能保住性命，然而倘若跟我父亲正面冲突，可绝对没好果子吃，你会没命的，他明明很想这样告诉对方。

然而安度因依然躺在那里，没有回答。

“在我们攻破暴风城的大门时，记得把你的武器收起来，别做无谓的抵抗，在他们面前，给我装成一副可怜兮兮的样子。”见对方没有反应，加尔鲁什不死心地补充了一句，他不确定那小人类是否会将自己的话听进去。

他了解他父亲的脾性，那名重视战斗荣耀的兽人从不会伤害手无寸铁、毫无还击之力的弱者。

然而他并不认为安度因甘于示弱，如果他...此时，加尔鲁什一下子失去了往下思考的勇气，这突如其来的懦弱表现令他不满地皱起眉头。于是，他索性将这杂乱的思绪抛开，若无其事地环顾四周，转而抱怨起周遭的环境。

这里突然变得好暗好冷啊！

这时，他终于听见身后传来了动静。那小人类似乎艰难地翻了个身。下一秒，他听见对方发出了一声长长的抽噎，像是受到了什么冒犯，那声音令人无比心碎，久久回荡在空阔的洞穴之中，如同一把利刃插入兽人的心头。

加尔鲁什咬紧牙关，强迫自己挪动脚步离开。然而当他逐渐走远，将那小人类狠狠揉进怀里的念头却愈加强烈，让他每走一步都觉得好痛苦，过程好漫长。

是你毁了这一切，是你亲自结束了这段关系，都是因为你啊！心里有个声音不断朝他嘶吼，你在白虎寺的时候就已经做出选择，既然要断绝这段关系，就该断得一干二净！

于是，他快步逃出了洞穴，将身后的人类留给无尽的黑暗。

当加尔鲁什回到要塞的时候，低垂的树枝之间，星星已悄然现身。他刚穿过要塞正门，他的父亲便令部下将他带到战歌酋长的专属帐篷里。

“明天一早我们就往北出发，进入艾尔文森林，闪金镇是我们的首要目标。”格罗玛什递给加尔鲁什一个酒袋，却被婉拒，他无所谓地耸耸肩，然后继续道：“我将亲自率领勇士们踏平那个地方，血环氏族与黑石氏族已经堵住了艾尔文森林的东西边境，等卡加斯带着他的碎手氏族占领那座最大的矮人城堡，暴风城里的国王和他的士兵们自然无处可逃。

“我的朋友，是你让我们重新感受到战斗的激情与喜悦，把分崩离析的各个氏族重新团结在一起，最大的功劳非你莫属。”格罗玛什伸手拍拍对方的肩膀，这位兽人仍不知加尔鲁什的真正身份，“明天，你将带领剩余的狼骑兵侦察四周，以防我们的敌人留有一手，听说闪金镇附近还有不少分散的居民点。”

“遵命，地狱咆哮酋长！”加尔鲁什毫不犹豫地大声回应，向对方捶胸行礼。有那么一瞬间，他突然怀疑自己的反应是否过于奇怪。

然而格罗玛什似乎并没有察觉到他的异样，只见他满意地点点头，“我的朋友，回去好好休息一下，养足精神，准备迎接我们明天的敌人吧！”

当天晚上，加尔鲁什便做了一个梦。

他试图强迫自己不要睡着，不断警告自己保持清醒，然而当他躺在兽皮之上时，一阵令人难以抗拒的困意袭来，不到片刻，他的意识便在一片无边无际的漆黑汪洋中漂浮。

加尔鲁什...加尔鲁什...

黑暗中，一双手正在轻推他的身体。兽人皱起眉头咕哝一声，极不情愿地睁开双眼。

安度因正坐在他的身边，面带微笑地看着自己。那小人类身上仍穿着他们今天见面的便服与深灰色斗篷，却异常整洁。

加尔鲁什惊讶地睁大眼睛，脑中的困意顿时消去大半。这小崽子怎么会在这里？他是偷偷潜入要塞里的吗？还是说...联盟已经攻进来了？

他警惕地扭头环顾四周，要塞内一片寂静，全然没有半点钢刃碰撞的声响与战士冲锋的怒吼声。

他们派了刺客悄悄把这里的人解决了？脑内猜测迅速飞转，加尔鲁什转过头看向静静坐在面前的小人类，只见对方眼中笑意更深，他抬手指了指前方半掩的门帘。

有什么好看的？加尔鲁什不解地眯了眯眼睛，他想开口询问，然而喉咙似乎被一双无形大手狠狠扼住，难以发声。他一脸困惑地看着安度因站起身，走向门帘。

这时，一股冰冷的空气吹进帐篷，引得兽人下意识打了个哆嗦，他从兽皮上站起身，一脸困惑地跟随对方的脚步，好奇地朝门外张望。

门帘之外是一片沉暗的夜空，明月不知所踪，唯有成千上万熠熠发光的星星专心俯视着他们，他听见它们在低声细语，仿佛蕴含生命与思想，却令加尔鲁什深感不安。一条紫色星河在他们的脚下往前无限延伸，远处的彼岸朦胧不清，仿佛有一帘以泪珠织成的帷幕覆于其上，看上去似乎永无尽头。

安度因似乎被眼前美景深深吸引，他目视前方，沉默良久，时而会有吹拂而来的冷风轻轻掀起他的斗篷。加尔鲁什则陷入了沉思，这副景象让他突然想起夜幕低垂之时的纳格兰。

当他看着那小人类迈开步子，踏上璀璨绚丽的星河时，一股令人不安的冷意直直蹿上心头，加尔鲁什下意识伸出手，想要攫住对方的手臂，却只碰到对方的斗篷一角，然而他什么也感觉不到，仿佛眼前的存在只是一个没有实体的幻像。

安度因越走越远，一直没有回头。天际点点繁星逐渐湮灭，宛如一支支熄灭的烛火，无边的黑暗逐渐将他包围，然而那小人类竟浑然不觉，继续前行。

小兔崽子，你给我回来，前面什么也没有！加尔鲁什再也无法忍受，他想迈开步伐，追上安度因，然而双腿沉重如铅，寸步难行。他低头，发现一团黑影正如蟒蛇般缠绕着他的双腿。

什么东西，给我滚开！加尔鲁什在心里嘶声怒吼，他死命狠跺地面，试图挣脱束缚。他必须阻止那个小人类做蠢事，谁也不能阻挠他！

然而，他只听见那团黑影哀叹一声，随即越缠越紧。你救不了他，它向兽人绝望耳语，他已经走了，不会回来，再也不会回来了...

他紧盯着对方逐渐走远的身影，却拒绝承认自己的无能为力，他自喉咙深处发出一声沮丧的低吼，身体前倾，徒劳地向前伸出双手，胡乱抓挠。

加尔鲁什...记住我...永远记住我...黑影的低语化作安度因的轻声呢喃，带着微弱的回音，传入兽人的耳际。

记...住...人类的声音逐渐消失，只剩冷风叹息。顷刻间，昏暗的星辰，低语的黑影与潮水般汹涌的痛楚，颠覆了他心中整个天地。

加尔鲁什猛然惊醒，只觉嘴里有咸咸的味道。一道微弱的光线透入帐内，他睁大眼睛，发现自己的左臂往前伸直，朝向帐篷顶部，似乎要抓住什么重要的东西，然而他的面前除了厚实的帐篷布料，什么也没有。

他呻吟着坐起身，感觉像是刚从一场长眠中醒来，头痛欲裂，浑身乏力。脸部的温热潮湿触感令他感到一阵迷茫，不禁抬手触碰。

他上次流泪是什么时候的事了？兽人只记得，那时他还没有跟随萨尔离开纳格兰，对父亲的英雄事迹一无所知，盖亚安宗母的病危令他感到深深的恐惧与无措。当时的他是个自卑的懦夫，逃避责任的胆小鬼。

一阵强烈的羞愤感冲他袭来，加尔鲁什满脸通红，狠狠擦去脸上的潮湿痕迹。他的父亲，还有钢铁部落不会接纳一个会掉眼泪的懦夫，而他，绝不是那个懦夫！

帐外，曙光未露，灰蒙的沉重云雾迎面压向大地。

*

“加尔鲁什督军，他们已经攻破了第一道大门！”一名士兵焦急的叫喊声将他的思绪从往昔记忆拉回现实之中。

攻城坦克开火的巨响与城门化作木屑与铁块的破裂声响遥呼相应，没过多久，加尔鲁什便听见兵器交击的铿锵响声和士兵濒死的惨叫声。

格罗玛什和他的勇士们早已出发前往暴风城，加尔鲁什猜测，现在他的父亲应已攻进前门，深入城区，不久便会面对风暴要塞里的瓦里安.乌瑞恩。萨拉迈恩对血吼，不知哪方会取得最终胜利呢？不，比起这事，如今他更应专心处理面前这群入侵者。

“让他们尽管放马过来吧。”他稍微调整了一下坐姿，一阵温暖立马从手臂传来，扶手顶端的火盆不知何时已被点燃。头顶上方，浓郁灰雾已然散去，旭日已自东边升起。

“联盟，前进！”他听见伊瑞尔的声音在下方的要塞正门响起。看来这群联盟渣滓还有这么两下子，他们那些不自量力的盟友似乎也从德拉诺赶过来了，区区一小撮德莱尼人，影月氏族竟无法拖住他们...加尔鲁什渴望将挫败的怒火尽数倾泻到那群无用的影月氏族兽人身上，却发现现在他已经连愤怒的力气也没有。

没关系，这样的小失败微不足道，最终钢铁部落的强大力量依旧无人能挡！这是我一生所求！于是，加尔鲁什站起身，提高音量，几乎用尽全力地喊道：“战歌的勇士们，把他们的脑袋给我带来！”

战歌骑兵们纷纷跳上狼背，高举战斧，激动昂首，发号施令的吼声与低沉浑厚的狼嗥此起彼伏，响彻天际，宛如嘈杂的大合唱。

随着战歌军号响起，加尔鲁什立在便于指挥的高地，面无表情地看着狼骑兵冲下缓坡，拐进第一个弯道，边跑边吼：“Lok-Narash！为了加尔鲁什！”

这时，敌人已出现在远方，从倾颓焦黑的巨大城门之后冒出来，身披重甲，浩浩荡荡，如一条由精钢与白银交融而成的长长河流，守备官伊瑞尔手执发光战锤，与她的副官开步快跑，并肩迎向第一波俯冲而来的骑兵，金色的华丽盔甲满是深红血块，在她们的身后，几名矮人士兵骑着战马，高举蓝色联盟旗帜，呐喊着向前冲锋。

一群不自量力的蠢货，敌人旗帜上的联盟标记反而激起了加尔鲁什的满腔怒火，你们这些联盟渣滓就该全部死光，一个也不剩！

“格罗戈洛克！”他扭头朝下方大吼。

兽王立马会意，驱策灰狼奔往兽栏，向他的部下高声喊话，战歌散兵们迅速拉开门闩。

“跳出来吧，我的座狼们！”加尔鲁什高喊出声。指挥高地下的格罗玛什尔战咏者与战歌掠夺者也齐声应和：“Lok-Narash！”

数百头体形庞大的座狼自暗处激迸而出，嘶吼咆哮，如一股黑色浪潮般扑向往冲破第二道防线的敌人，兽王格罗戈洛克亦策狼开跑，冲刺在最前方，亲身迎敌。片刻间，加尔鲁什听见了远处传来敌人凄厉的哀嚎。

很好，就这样将他们统统消灭掉！加尔鲁什满意地看着眼下的战况，然而他的心里仍有一个声音在不断提醒他：这场战斗远远还没结束。

于是，他转身，向一名弓箭手发出命令：“传令下去，把饥饿者杜恩放出来！”

纳格兰散兵们闻言，立刻挥斧砍断与饥饿者四肢镣铐相连的粗铁链，这头被雷神氏族成功奴役的强大戈隆发出振聋发聩的愤怒嘶吼，猛一跺脚，来不及闪避开去的散兵不幸被它的巨蹄踩中，变成了一滩模糊的血泥。连加尔鲁什也被它的威力所折服，这头嗜血狂暴的戈隆如同一座移动的棕色巨山，每前进一步都会引得大地震颤不已。这时，一群刚从狼群中死里逃生的冒险者穿过箭雨，带着满身伤痕冲向饥饿者。加尔鲁什不由冷哼一声，面带轻蔑地旁观这一幕。

一群不自量力的家伙，他想道，你们就该死，都该死！统统给我消失在这个世界吧！

正当他深陷怒火之时，一股怪异的寒意自背后袭来，令加尔鲁什深觉不妙，他竭尽所能反应过来，侧过身躲开那道突如其来的起跳攻击，然而对方的动作敏捷灵活，下一秒，锋利的毒刃刺进右臂骨肉，尖锐的剧痛令加尔鲁什下意识皱眉嘶声，他迅速躲开对方的下一记猛力突刺，后跳一步，与敌人保持一定距离。

那袭击他的黑影在空中向后翻腾半圈，稳稳落地，动作极轻，用于隐蔽行踪的半透明白雾逐渐消散，一个纤细身影自烟雾之后冒出。加尔鲁什立刻意识到，背后偷袭的是一名人类女性盗贼。他们各立一处，相互对峙，生死决斗一触即发。

“不知死活的小鬼。”这人类比加尔鲁什想象中还要年轻，他的右臂中了剧毒，暂时失去了知觉，然而他还是轻而易举地避开了对方投掷而来的小刀，在女孩自腰间抽出另一把沾有剧毒药膏的匕首，冲上前来意欲往他的下颚刺去时，加尔鲁什挥出左拳，将对方重重击飞。

人类盗贼整个人被撞倒在地，深蓝色的兜帽在剧烈的冲击力与随之而来的强风下脱落，一头细软长发自兜帽露出，那一抹耀目的金黄让加尔鲁什心头猛然一紧，微微怔住。

然而，那女孩从地面爬起身，紧握匕首，想要再次发动攻击，然而她的身边多出了不少前来阻拦的散兵，将那盗贼团团包围，对方似乎已经处于下风，无路可退。

加尔鲁什看着伤痕累累，气喘吁吁的女孩勉强弯身躲开散兵手中横劈而来的斧刃，不由轻哼一声。接下来就交给我的勇士们吧！他对这群骁勇善战的战歌士兵充满信心。因此，他选择脱离战斗状态，转身继续观察下方的战况。

然而没过多久，身后再次传来那女孩的怒喝声，加尔鲁什惊讶转身，发现对方竟已杀出重围。此刻，那人类盗贼正用充满怨恨的目光瞪着面前的兽人，“怪物！”她失声怒吼，一脚踢开旁边的尸体，手执染血的匕首，朝他疾奔而来。

加尔鲁什只觉心中怒火陡然上升，他大喝一声，立即旋身，站稳双脚，紧握双拳，摆出防御姿态。“既然你不怕死，那就放马过来吧！”他朝对面吼出一句嘲讽。

此时，女孩已奔至眼前，湛蓝眼中盈满泪水，“今天，我要为安度因王子报仇！”

他全身猛然一僵，正欲朝对方挥去的拳头在空中停顿了一下。

*

他在狮王之傲旅店身后的一片树林里找到了安度因。

那小人类仰面朝天，四肢张开，一动不动地躺在草地上，凌乱的金发沾满深色血污。只见他苍白的双唇微张，那双蓝色的眼睛错愕地睁开，仿佛正一眨不眨地凝望着上空飘动的云朵，他的左手自肘部被战斧齐齐砍断，露出一片模糊的血肉，右手则满是大小不一的刀痕，却仍紧紧攥着战锤“破惧者”。

一道深可见骨、贯穿内脏的裂口自他的左肩延伸至右边的腰侧，鲜血自外翻的骨肉汩汩流出，在安度因的身下凝成一道红色湖泊，将人类身上的深蓝长袍染成大片黑色。

他已经死了，加尔鲁什怔怔地想道，却发现自己出奇的冷静。不知怎的，他似乎很早以前就知道了。

这不是我干的，他不断告诉自己，这不是我亲自下达的命令...然而，无论他如何说服自己，当他望向地上的人类尸体，强烈的负罪感便如汹涌潮水般袭来。

“当我们冲进镇里的时候，这小鬼和那些士兵正组织平民撤离，结果被我们杀了个措手不及，”格罗玛什啐了一口血沫，于是背对他们，用一块麻布擦拭战斧血迹，“他那副瘦小的身板差点让我以为他只是一个手无寸铁，对打斗一窍不通却又被迫卷入这次战争的无辜人类少爷，我本想饶他一命，而他竟向我的勇士举起了武器。”

战歌的酋长转过头来，咧开嘴角，露出一个令人不寒而栗的笑容，“只要拿起武器反抗的人，就是我们的敌人，绝对没有‘无辜’可言！”

只要他们敢拿起武器反抗，就绝非无辜之辈！昨日，他曾在洞穴里对那小人类如此吼道。

加尔鲁什浑身一僵，感觉像是被什么东西狠狠蛰了一下。

“不过这小鬼确实有点能耐，光凭一人就干掉了十几名战歌勇士，是个值得尊敬的对手。然而很可惜...”格罗玛什极不情愿地哼了一声，掂了掂手中的战斧，其重量令他不禁露出骄傲的神色，“谁也无法战胜血吼的威力。”

加尔鲁什默默看了眼遍地横尸，那些穿着兽皮背心精钢肩甲的兽人身上都布满了焦黑的灼伤痕迹。

那道致命伤是我父亲的血吼造成...加尔鲁什只觉一阵头晕目眩，几乎忘记呼吸。人类上身那巨大裂口仿佛一道冷酷的狰狞笑容，肆意嘲讽他的无力。

“今天，我们又离胜利更近一步。”格罗玛什并没有注意到对方的异样，他收起血吼，微笑着向对方宣布。

“胜利将属于钢铁部落。”加尔鲁什回答，尽可能在自己的父亲面前表现得热情高涨。他在年少的时候便听够了各种冷嘲热讽，生父也早已离他远去。倘若如今他在格罗玛什面前不小心流露出软弱的一面，对方一定失望至极。

该死的，这个时候你竟然还在考虑这些...另一个充满指责的声音自他的脑畔传来。

战歌的酋长满意地点了点头，“我的朋友，你不知道我有多期待下次能与你一起并肩作战。”他还想对加尔鲁什说点什么，然而远处传来一名士兵的叫唤，他皱着眉循声望去，却恼怒地发现自己的一群部下正在为争夺战利品而大打出手。于是，他提着血吼迈开步子，迅速离开，经过立在原地的加尔鲁什时仍不忘拍了拍对方的肩膀。

待格罗玛什走远，加尔鲁什才缓慢走近倒在地上的安度因，每挪动一步都无比艰难。

昨夜那场梦依旧历历如绘，让加尔鲁什突然想起在许多年以前，在他还是一个懵懂孩童之时，他刚失去母亲，那时有一名萨满长老指着空中潺潺流动的紫色光束解释，他母亲的灵魂正要跨越这座紫色桥梁，穿过缀满繁星的国度，与万物神灵相聚。

是啊，他当然早就知道，所以如今他才能如此冷静。因为昨夜那小人类正要前往的，正是死者的国度啊...

加尔鲁什蹲在尸体面前，内心像被什么东西狠狠攫住，窒息难忍，痛苦万分，昨日他们仍在隐秘的山洞深处疯狂缠绵，短短一日，便已阴阳相隔。

“你会...永远记住我吗？”安度因的声音自记忆深处传来，轻轻应和。

难道，这小崽子也早已料到会遇到我的父亲...一阵许久未曾有过的强烈恐慌袭上加尔鲁什的心头，这个固执的小人类怎么可能会乖乖听话，向钢铁部落示弱投降呢？昨日他是在向自己道别啊...

“唉，你这小兔崽子。”加尔鲁什叹了口气，盘腿坐在地上，伸手扶起安度因的脑袋，将其枕在自己的膝上。这副软绵无力，留有余温的身躯让他意识到对方刚死去不久，当他前脚踏入这片树林之际，这场战力悬殊的打斗刚好结束。

如果我早点知道他会出现在闪金镇，如果我的座狼能再跑快一点，说不定他还能...加尔鲁什默默心想，可是他又该怎么阻止自己的父亲呢？

“你所深爱的联盟，根本不能保护你。”他用一只手掌托着人类的后脑，凝视对方那双空洞的蓝眼睛，不禁喃喃自语，同时一股怒火自心中沸腾。

他怎么会出现在这里？瓦里安疯了吗？竟允许这小人类离开暴风城？这群联盟渣滓果然都是一群没用的废物！

“早知如此，昨天我就该直接将你敲晕，把你绑到我的要塞里...”加尔鲁什咬牙切齿地说。然而他心里明白，即便他当时决定活抓安度因，也无法真正得到对方。跟忠于钢铁部落与父亲的加尔鲁什一样，这小人类生来就是属于联盟的啊。

“小崽子，你说你自己是不是真的该死？”然而安度因没有任何反应，也没有发出声音，一双蓝色的眼睛大大睁开，向着兽人头顶上方的天空，涣散的瞳孔彻底失去了生命的光彩。

唯有阵阵徐风环绕在他们四周，发出声声轻叹。

不，这都是你的错，去死的人应该是你！与此同时，一个愤怒的声音自脑内回响。

加尔鲁什自嘲地轻笑一声，把安度因搂在怀里，将对方的脑袋按在自己的胸前，似乎这样做就能填满内心的缺口。

你个蠢货，死人怎么可能会听见你的话呢？

他任由自己抱着对方，紧闭双眼，陷入胡思乱想当中：也许他可以将他的尸体偷偷带回要塞，埋在住所身后的小山林里，附近的宁神花或者可以用来装饰墓地...

然而，当他想起钢铁部落的崛起，兽人的荣耀时刻与格罗玛什期许的目光时，加尔鲁什睁开双眼，沉默地将尸体放回了地面。

这不过是取得胜利的其中一个代价，他告诉自己，等那群联盟渣滓拜倒在钢铁部落的脚下，一切就会结束。

于是，他伸出手，将对方的眼睛轻轻阖上。

*

加尔鲁什怒吼一声，伸出刚恢复知觉的右拳，砸在人类盗贼的小腹，不等对方闷哼一身，他便抬起左脚，往敌人的胸口踹去。不到片刻，随着一声巨响，女孩重重落至地面，激起一片沙土飞扬。

“你说要替他报仇。”他居高临下地俯视着趴在地上咳血的人类，语气寒冷如冰，“还不如跟他一起上路吧！”

当他和我父亲对峙的时候，你们这群联盟渣滓跑哪里去了？你们还龟缩在自己的地盘里瑟瑟发抖呢。现在却要装作一副维护正义的模样，喊着为他报仇？你们当初干什么去了？最该被血吼劈成两半的是你们这些虚伪的联盟狗！

那女孩啐了一口血沫，用手抹去嘴角的血迹，她身上的伤口因为刚才的冲击力道而裂开流血，然而依旧不甘示弱地抬头怒视他。“为了联盟。”她轻轻说了一句。

“你这个蠢货，居然敢一个人到这里来。”加尔鲁什冷笑一声，心中怒意更盛，“经过了这一切之后，你以为你真能杀得了我？”于是，他将双拳高举过头，意欲朝精疲力尽的人类砸去。

“我们会将你绳之以法的，怪物！”不知何时，伊瑞尔已经冲向了指挥高地，流光溢彩的紫色战锤现已沾上斑驳血迹。她的身后跟着一群怒气冲冲的冒险者。

“正义。你根本不理解这个词的真意。”加尔鲁什看了眼四周，他的族人正横七竖八倒在地面，当中有人发出濒死的痛苦呻吟。他鬼使神差地放下了拳头，不知为何，此时他的心中竟涌起一丝不易察觉的喜悦与期待。

他深吸一口气，转身朝他们大喊：“我，是不可战胜的！”他的音量渐高，甚至激动地举起拳头，发出一阵狂笑，“我，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，格罗姆与戈尔卡之子，不可战胜！你们尽管放马过来吧！德莱尼女巫，快来呀，我等着呢！”

【尾声】

一阵剧痛自胸口炸裂开来，加尔鲁什不记得自己何时被撞到地面，他赤裸的胸膛一片血红，上面是一道又深又长的刀伤，其中一边乳头不知所踪，唯剩一大块鲜红的皮肉挂于胸前，同时，他的双肩和后背也插满了猎人射出的短箭与焦黑的猎枪弹孔，每动一下，全身的伤口也随之裂开，血流如注，直让他头昏眼花，仿佛眼前的整个世界都在剧烈颤抖。

待他吃力翻身，想要站起，这时，伊瑞尔抡起战锤迎面扑来，又一阵钝痛自小腹传来，疼得他的五脏六腑剧烈颤动。那名金发人类盗贼早已恢复体力，只见她抬起一条纤长的腿，往兽人刚刚被战锤击中的地方狠狠一踢，引得对方弯腰闷哼一声，当她再次抬脚进行第二次攻击时，加尔鲁什猛然睁开双眼，抬起上身，攫住她的脚踝，往后一扯，女孩惊呼一声，顿时撞倒在地。

一名矮人法师见状，立马念诵咒语，翻动手掌，召唤出一团庞大的火球，向垂死挣扎的兽人砸去。加尔鲁什的后背登时传来被灼烧的刺痛，支撑地面的双手与膝盖突然脱力，逼得他直直向前倒去，再也没有力气爬起身。

这就是我的最后一刻吗...经历了许多风风雨雨后，此刻他的内心只有释然，大半辈子盘踞在心头的遗憾与仇恨似乎逐渐随他远去，仅一瞬间，他感到如释重负的快意，仿佛在很早很早以前，在他预见到安度因的死亡以后，便一直等待着这个时刻的来临。

加尔鲁什半睁着眼，想要目视前方，却发现四周的景象越来越昏暗，然而很快，他的眼前开始出现点点微弱白光，仿佛当晚梦中那片忽明忽灭的星群。

于是，他看到一道熟悉的身影自前方的缓坡后现出。

安度因依旧身穿他们上次见面时的便服与深灰色斗篷，他正面带微笑，朝兽人缓缓走来。一团耀眼巨大的金色光晕将那小人类紧紧包围，几乎与对方的金发融为一体，周遭的点点白光顿时黯然失色。

一名暗夜精灵好奇地顺着兽人视线方向望去，却发现眼前除了遍地横尸，什么也没有，德鲁伊不由皱了皱眉，露出困惑的神情。

是他，他从那个世界回来了...片刻间，加尔鲁什又听见当晚梦中那团黑影再次俯身向他低语。

直到伊瑞尔将手中战锤高举过头，准备施加最后一击，加尔鲁依然死死盯着着那个方向，用尽全力朝那边伸出一只手。

在我做了这么多事情以后，也只有你愿意理解我...

兽人只听见一声沙哑的怪笑自喉咙深处发出。他似乎已经好久没有感受过如此真情实感的喜悦。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，是你煽动钢铁部落嗜血成性，怂恿他们摧毁我们的家园，残害我们的同胞，你，就是所有事件的罪魁祸首。”伊瑞尔高举战锤，冷冷说道，“我在此宣布，正义将给予你应得的惩罚。”话音刚落，战锤划破空气，当头劈下，然而加尔鲁什什么也感觉不到，他的内心比任何时候还要平静得多。

一切都结束了，结束了...那团黑影继续向他耳语。

如今，他的眼中，只有那安静凝望着他的小人类。只见对方看了眼兽人向自己伸出的手臂，于是笑得更加灿烂，毫不犹豫地朝他张开了双臂。

下一秒，随着战锤击碎头骨的清脆声响，黑暗以最疯狂的速度尖叫着朝他袭来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用。


End file.
